This proposal describes the establishment of a series of products that will facilitate the generation of human genetic maps. This will be dons by preparing transformed lymphocytes and extensive data profiles from members of both Oriental and Caucasian families. These families are composed of the nuclear family and all four grandparents. The collection of call samples and pertinent data will be done by a Population-based cancer registry, the Cancer Surveillance Program of Orange County (administered by the University of California, Irvine). The test panel will be of sufficient size so that researchers can: a) detect even rare restriction fragment length polyorphisms (RFLPs) (i.e., > 3% frequency), b) determine the frequency distribution and Hardy-Weinberg equilibrium of these RFLPs in Orientals and Caucasians, and c) compare the genetic maps of Caucasians and Orientals at the level of - 5% recombination. To prove the utility of this repository and genotype this population for specific cancer-related genes, the DNA from all 320 individuals will be purified and digested with each of 8 restriction enzymes, and formatted into specific sets of DAN blots These DNA blots will be screened for RFLPs by our laboratory and by six collaborating laboratories using DNA probes representative of protooncogenes, anti-oncogenes and P450 genes. Results will be entered into the computer along with the individual data profiles. These studies will show that this repository can be accessed efficiently via DNA blots, procedures can be established so that one laboratory can prepare DNA blots at a level of reproducibility higher than that of individual laboratories, and commercial availability of such repository allows access to a standard source of DNAs that can be used quite easily for generating high density genetic maps.